


Новые горизонты

by Ellaahn



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaahn/pseuds/Ellaahn
Summary: Оби-Ван раскрывается для Энакина с новой стороны)))
Kudos: 17





	Новые горизонты

\- Энакин! Шевелись быстрее, мы опаздываем! – Крикнул мастер Оби-Ван, наполовину высунувшись из флаера.  
\- Да, учитель. Может мне стоит сесть за руль?  
\- То, что я не люблю летать, ещё не значит, что я не умею это делать.  
\- Да, но мы же опазда…  
Флаер рванул вперёд , и сильный толчок перегрузки оборвал его реплику.  
\- Хотя, может и успеем, – пробормотал себе под нос Скайуокер.  
Дальнейшее заставило его замолчать – его учитель разогнал флаер на максимальную скорость. И, хотя он и любил быструю езду, право же в этот раз ему было как-то не по себе.  
\- Я и не знал, что эту модель можно разогнать до такой скорости, – нервно пошутил он.  
\- А ее и нельзя, – флегматично ответил Оби-Ван.  
\- Да?  
\- Отключённый блокиратор и форсированные двигатели, – сжалился над ним учитель.  
Внезапно машина начала совершать какие-то сумасшедшие кульбиты, резко менять линии движения, и, под конец, совсем спустилась в нижние уровни.  
\- Учитель, что вы делаете?!  
\- Обхожу полицейские сканеры, – абсолютно спокойно ответил тот, – сомневаюсь, что их расположение поменялось – в конце концов полиция так же придерживается традиций, как и наш с тобой Орден.  
\- А вы не пробовали участвовать в гонках? – спросил Энакин, несмотря на то, что внутренний голос настоятельно советовал ему заткнуться и не отвлекать Оби-Вана от вождения.  
\- В гонках? Пробовал. Ничего интересного – куча народа, суета, несложные трассы, а стоит окружающим узнать, что ты падаван, как тут же обвиняют в том, что ты выиграл благодаря «этим джедайским штучкам-дрючкам», приз отобрать пытаются.  
\- Но есть же ещё и Галактические гонки. Там не обязательно представляться…  
\- Энакин, неужели ты и в самом деле думаешь, что мне нечем заняться, кроме как участия в гонках на окраине галактики?  
Скайуокер ненадолго взял паузу, чтобы осмыслить только что услышанное. В это время машина сновала между небоскрёбами, почти у самой земли. Это было не только нарушением всех пунктов ПДД, это было ещё и очень опасно. Сам бы он, признался себе Энакин, ни за что бы на такое не пошел. Уж во всяком случае, не из-за перспективы опоздать на Совет.  
\- Скажите, учитель, а мастер Квай-Гон знал о том, что вы участвовали в гонках?  
\- Конечно знал! – решительно отмел грязные инсинуации Кеноби, не собираясь при этом уточнять, что мастера он в это посвятил … так сказать постфактум – надо же было объяснить учителю, откуда у ученика внезапно взялась необходимая сумма.  
На подлёте к Храму мастер внезапно скинул скорость и вывернул на площадку для посадки неторопливо и размеренно, как и полагается магистру - джедаю. В запасе ещё оставалось десять минут.  
«Интересно, сколько раз он так делал?» – восхищённо подумал Энакин, наблюдая, как Оби-Ван неспешной походкой направляется в зал Совета  
\- Магистр Кеноби. Вы как всегда вовремя, – приветствовал их мастер Винду. - Надо же и юный Скайуокер не опоздал.  
\- Мы вместе приехали. Вы же знаете, я не люблю опаздывать  
\- Да, Энакин, вам ещё многому стоит поучиться у Оби-Вана.  
\- Определенно, магистр Винду.  
«Что там я говорил Падме? Что я во многом превосхожу Учителя? Пожалуй, этот список стоит пересмотреть. И … сравнить даты таинственных исчезновений Оби-Вана и даты проведения Галактических гонок!»


End file.
